Good Sponge Gone Bad
by ivcooler
Summary: Remember that episode in season 9 where SpongeBob gets fired, well guess what, it happened AGAIN! This time however Mr. Krabbs at least enough forethought to arrange for a replacement worker. One willing to work for only a penny a day instead of a nickel...but how is SpongeBob going to take this happening for the SECOND time?
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Krabbs POV

I hope the boy takes this ok, but how can you argue with 4 cents! I would be a fool not make this new sucker...I mean "employee" my new fry cook at such a low price, and even on top of that this new guy has references up the wazoo. I just hope SpongeBob has a bit more luck than the last time he was on the lookout for a job...I mean seriously what was he thinking with all those places...all of them hated him at first, but then they started fighting over him like rabid animals. I just hope that at least one of those guys is a least somewhat sane and decides to take him back...you know without chaining him to the grill of anything...

Speaking of the sponge, here he comes now...I hate to do this to him...especially a second time...but he will eventually get over it...right? I mean it's just a job, it's not the end of the world or anything like that, I'm sure he will be hired by someone in a second, he is a darn good employee...but I just can't afford to keep him here any longer. I thought as he watched the sponge come into work as he always did (about a half hour early) through his office window. I sighed and reluctantly walked out in order to deliver the sponge the awful news. The sponge smiled at me as I approached and I gave him a weak smile back, those beady and innocent eyes of his making delivering this news all the harder.

"SpongeBob..." I said reluctantly.

"Yes, Mr. Krabbs?" SpongeBob asked curiously.

"There something I need to tell you..." I said as I nervously scratched the back of my neck with my claw.

"Oh! Is it a secret? I LOVE secrets." SpongBob said excitedly.

"No boyo...no...its not a secret..." I replied solemnly.

"What is it Mr. Krabbs? If your going to tell me about how awesome it is to work here...the words out, I already know." SpongeBob giggled having no idea how much added stress that statement was causing me.

"Well boyo...that's not it either..." I replied now so stressed I began to start sweating.

"What then?" SpongeBob asked curious as ever.

"Well there is no easy way to put this...but SpongeBob...you're fired..." I said trying to let him down easy but failing miserably.

"Bahahahahahahahah good one Mr. Krabbs...for a minute I almost thought you said I was fired." The sponge giggled uncontrollably.

"I afraid I did boyo...you see I found someone to replace ye...and they work for much cheaper...so your out." I explained twiddling my claws.

"Ok, it was a nice joke...but you can stop now..." SpongeBob said seriously not liking where this "joke" was heading.

"I'm afraid it's no joke...I'm sorry boyo, but your canned." I continued as Squidward looked on all to pleased at the situation.

"WHAT?! But Mr. Krabbs you remember what happened last time...the restaurant was in shambles!" SpongeBob said frantically almost about to burst into tears.

"This time it's different I'm afraid, I got a good replacement for you boyo, with references that are quite impressive to say the least." I told the now depressed and desperate looking sponge.

"So your just replacing me just like that!? Who could ever do the job as well as I could?" SpongeBob said now forgetting his sadness momentarily and replacing it with rage.

"Well I suppose you can see for yourself in about 2 weeks or so, after all that's when he starts. I realized I was a little hasty last time I fired ye so I've decided to give you two weeks notice boy, you deserve that much." I said plainly trying to avoid this getting anymore emotional than it already was.

"So that's it!? You give me two weeks notice and that's supposed to make everything ok again?! You seriously think that makes this ANY better?! Well if that's what you think MR. KRABBS, then I have two words for you...I QUIT!" SpongeBob said said with venom none of us expected including me and Squidward and especially the customers that happened to be listening in.

I tried to stop the boy, but he simply stormed out...but not before he did something none of us could hardly ever fathom him doing...he took off his work hat, threw it on the floor and stomped it into the dust until it was nothing but a dirty and crumpled piece of fabric and spat on it when he was finished. He turned to leave...but not before uttering the words that scared me forever.

"I hate you." The sponge said starring right at me as he slammed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 Pestured

SpongeBob POV

Normally I'm not an angry person...I love fun and kindness so much, maybe too much. I'm tired of letting people like Mr. Krabbs walk all over me, and it's high time I actually start getting some respect around here. I wasn't going to let Krabbs get away with this, not a second time. For this utter betrayal, this time he is going to pay. For so long I have been the good guy and did everything I was suppose to do, I gave a good part of my life to that crab and look what I have to show for it...nothing. Well this time...I'm not going to let this slide, and I'm not going to forgive. I don't want my stupid job anymore at all, and I don't even want an apology, all I want is to make that cheapskate Krabbs pay. I was so into my own inner rage...something that I am not at all used to, that I failed to notice that as I was walking on an all too familiar road I had managed to squash a very familiar green villain.

"Hey! Watch were you're going, you half witted...SpongeBob?" Plankton started in anger, but ended in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Plankton asked nervously as if he had something to hide.

I reasoned he was going to try out his latest failure of a plan out on the Krusty Krab.

"None of your business." I said with an equal amount of discomfort and a hint of malice.

"Hey where is all this hostility coming from, I haven't even done anything...yet anyways." Plankton asked obviously surprised at my uncharacteristic behavior.

"I just had a bit of a bad day, lets leave it at that." I said trying not to loose my temper on a "innocent" bystander.

"Why are you out here SpongeBob, I'm no expert...well I am...but aren't you usually in work about now?" Plankton said worrying Mr. Krabbs had sent his boy out here because he is already onto him.

"Look, no offense, but work is the last thing I want to talk about right now ok." I replied slightly snapping at him.

"Ok...now I know something is wrong, you always like to talk about the Krusty Krab." Plankton stated now beginning to get a little bit curious.

"Don't even say that restaurants name to me right now." I said plainly trying to walk past him.

"What's the matter you're acting so so...out of character?" Plankton further pressured.

"If you want to know what's the matter with me, I suggest you ask Mr. Krabbs." I said as I continued walking plankton curiosity now forcing him to keep right on my tail, much to my dismay.

"Aww did you and the boss man have a bit of a falling out?" He mocked a bit, trying to play on the sensitive point, but I was far past letting that sort of thing bother me.

"You could say that." I replied plainly looking straight ahead at the road as I walked, not even bothering to give plankton a sideways glance.

"Well it must be pretty serious if you just left like that..." Plankton further tried to pry.

"Why are you asking me all these questions, don't you have something better to do?" I asked getting a little irritated.

"No not really..." Plankton replied nervously.

"Whatever." I replied back, uninterested.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or what?" He asked as we approached my house.

"No!" I said in the final straw of irritation as I slammed my door in his face.

"Ok fine! Maybe I will pay Mr. Krabbs a visit and ask him myself!" Plankton said with equal malice as he stormed off in the direction of the Krusty Krabb.

Honestly, he could burn that place to the ground for all I care, I thought as I sat down in depression in my easy chair.

...

pls review, and tell me what you guys think so far :) :) :)


End file.
